The Nomads
by xXDreamer123Xx
Summary: Meet Jane and Leslie, two sisters who have been on their own since they were kids. Follow them as they meet new people in Chicago and learn what they have to bring to the story and what their own stories are and also learn the connetion to what caused the blackout. Might be Danny/OC and OC/OC ON HIATUS!
1. Next Stop Chicago, Illinois

**A/N: - OMG when I first saw the TV show and I was… WOW! So here's a story that I thought for a while. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own the TV series Revolution.**

**Chapter 1: Next Stop Chicago, Illinois**

_There was a once a time long ago where we lived in and electronic world _

_We use electricity for everything, entertainment, medicine, food, transportation, etc._

_We lived humbly until the lights started to dim… and everything went black._

_Nothing worked… computers, phones, engines, even batteries_

_People panicked, they starved, and soon had to adapt without the use of power_

_Our country's government collapsed and Militias rose and took over_

_The question in everyone's head still remains…_

_What happened on that day and what caused it to happen?_

Near a riverbank a young women in her early 20's sat on log tapping her fingers nervously like she was waiting for someone. A Plott Hound stood beside her as it whined sadly to her. They waited for a while in the campsite until the women broke the silence.

"Where is she?" she grumbled as she stood up.

"It's getting late, I'm gonna go find her." She said aloud, just as she was about to head out a distanced shout echoed through the field.

Suddenly a black Labrador retriever appeared in front of her with a duck in its mouth. Then another woman appeared after the dog, she was in her teen years that carried a bow and arrow and brown bag. She smiled at the other women.

"Heeeeyyy big sis we're back and look-"

She was interrupted by bonk in the head from the other women who looked pissed with a tint of worry in her expression.

"Ow! Sis what gives." The teen girl said recovering from her big sisters wrath.

"Do I have to keep reminding you every day, Jane?" She said crossing her arms.

"Sorry, but hey look what me and Thunder caught for dinner." With that said the black lab dropped the duck from his mouth and the girl called Jane dropped her brown bag that carried a couple of dead rabbits and another duck.

"You wouldn't believe how long I had to catch these guys; it was one crazy goose chase." She laughed and her dog barked. The other women smiled.

"You did good Jane, but next time please be back before dark. You know I worried I get when you aren't back on time." She said.

"I know, and again I'm sorry Leslie." Jane said looking down at her feet, and then her stomach growled loudly.

"C'mon we're gonna be having a feast tonight." The women named Leslie declared as she grabbed the brown bag and start cooking.

The girls Jane and Leslie had their duck's while their dogs had the rabbits for dinner. After dinner they all went to sleep in there sleeping bags. Except for a certain young women who stared at the stars. _I miss you mom, we all do. I wonder what you doing up there right now_. After a while she grabbed her backpack and grabbed something.

It was a necklace with a silver looking charm. She held it in her palm and stared at it for a while as she began remembered her mother's words that rang in her head. _You are to take this to Chicago, Illinois a very good friend of mine lives there; I leave this in your hands Leslie._

"That was 9 years ago... Mom" She said to herself as she clutched the necklace in her hand. It seemed like forever since they have been on their own without mother. Feeling sleepy she closed her eyes and dreamed about the good old times.

_The Next Morning_

Leslie and Jane started packing after having their left over duck for breakfast whilst their dogs hunt for their own breakfast.

"So, where are going?" Jane asked.

"Chicago, Illinois." Leslie said bluntly grabbing maps out of her backpack.

"Where's that?" Jane questioned.

Leslie opened the map that showed the United States 15 years ago and another map that showed todays Untied States divided into five nations. The _Monroe Republic_, the _Georgia Federation_, the _Plains Nation_, an oddly-shaped Texas, the _California Commonwealth_ and the _Wasteland._

"Chicago is in the Monroe Republic!" Jane shouted. Leslie shushed her.

"What did I tell you about shouting?"

"Sorry, but you and I both know that place is messed up." Jane retorted.

"I know Jane, but we have to go there in order to find out what this is." She showed her the necklace.

"Mom would have done the same." She said sadly. There was a moment of silence for a moment until they heard barking from their dogs.

"Thunder, Towser." Jane shouted at them and happily embraced her dog Thunder while Leslie pat her dog named Towser.

"C'mon let's not waste any time. We're heading north." Leslie said as she put the necklace away.

"Do we really have to go; I mean that place is crawling with Militia." She complained.

"Well… let's hope that they don't get in our way." She smirk taking out two ninjaken (Ninja swords) out and show them off then putting them in her pack.

"Alright next stop Chicago, Illinois, let's go Towser." She started walking off and her dog started walking of alongside.

Jane just stood there staring at her big sisters in disbelief. _Of all the places we traveled over the year we go Chicago in the Monroe Republic, why can't we go the Plains instead._

"Jane! Let's go before I leave you behind." Jane's thoughts were disrupted by her big sister Leslie who still kept walking ahead. Sighing in defeat, she grabbed her things, called her dog, and stared walking.

"It's gonna be a long walk." She mumbled as she ran to catch up with her sister. And so their journey begins.

* * *

**Wow… I finished this all in one day. I hope you like it so far. Please review!**


	2. The Village

**Disclaimed I do not own the TV series Revolution.**

**Leslie POV**

We were running from Militia again. It had been almost 2 weeks since me, my sister and the dogs cross into the Monroe Republic. From the moment we set foot into this country we immediately ran into a lot of trouble. We tried to avoid getting caught by the Militia, but it turns out they find us anyway. No matter how many we kill, they always keep coming at you.

We ran out of food and water about two days ago. The dogs were too tired to hunt for us. I was exhausted. The sun was glaring in my eyes and I was feeling faint. I heard the dogs barking. I turned and I was shock that my sister already fainted.

"JANE!" I cried out as I immediately rush to her side. The dogs are whimpering seeing their comrade hurt. I sighed in relive that was breathing but was unconscious.

Just as I was about to pick her up I heard a rustling sound and froze, hoping to god it's not Militia. The sound moved closer, the dogs started growling preparing to attack. But then out from behind a tree came a girl with curly dirty blonde hair around my age and a guy also with dirty blond hair who is a couple of years older than Jane. I sighed in relief

As soon as they saw the dogs they backed off slightly.

"Easy boys, it's alright." The growling seized as soon as I calm them down. I took a step forward stumbling a bit, forgetting that I was feeling faint to. The girl step forward towards me.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked me seeming genuinely concerned.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine" I said in a raspy voice.

She said something else but I didn't catch it, having seen black dots cloud my vision. They panicked as they tried to call me. I was hardly aware that feel to the ground. There was floating sensation then realized I was being carried. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness when I saw my sister being carried by the boy as we arrived in a little village.

* * *

When I woke up hearing voices, one that I recognized and one didn't, I had a mini panic attack not knowing where I am.

"Maggie, she's waking up." I blinked a couple of times clearing my head and I looked up and saw the girl from earlier.

"Oh, good you're awake!" A women probably in her 30's had a British accent, entered the room with a bowl of fruit and bread with water.

"How long was I out?" I asked as she gave me the food and water and greedily ate and drink.

"About a day. You pass out from dehydration and lack of nutrients. I'm Maggie Foster the village doctor." She introduced.

"I'm Charlie. I'm the one that saved you. " The girl introduced. After I ate all the food and drank all the water, I felt much better.

"Names Leslie Willows. Thanks for everything." I said. Just then I remembered something.

"Wait, where's my sister?" I asked. I hope that she is alright.

"Oh, so that other girl is your sister." Maggie asked and I nodded.

"Don't worry she's fine. She just hasn't woken up yet." I sighed in relief.

"What about the dogs that were-"

"There outside of the house… waiting for you." Charlie said.

"You should rest for a while until you regain some strength. Excuse me. " Maggie left the room leaving me and Charlie alone.

"Do you know where my stuff is?" I asked Charlie. "Over there." Charlie pointed to the right corner of the room where our backpack and bags laid.

After she said that I pulled the sheets form the bed and got up though I was feeling wobbly at first but I manage to retain my balance.

"What are doing?" She asked as I got my boots on.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I survived much worse than this." I said walking out of the leaving Charlie bewildered. I saw my sister lying on the couch. I went over and checked on her. I'm such an idiot not have the supplies need. But I know that it will never happen again.

When I stepped outside I was amazing how beautiful this little village was and so peaceful too. They had their own garden, chickens, sheep, and some of their own dogs too. Speaking of which.

I saw them sitting down in front of the house guarding it. When I approached, I giggled as I was welcomed with a bunch of wagging tails and licks.

"They sure are loyal to you." I turned around and saw Charlie standing behind me smiling.

"Yeah, they have been with us since as long as I can remember. This here is Thunder and Toswer." I introduce them. She gave then both a pet which they both happily enjoyed. Then she started to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She turned and looked at me then spoke. "C'mon I want to show you something."

**Jane POV**

I woke up on something comfortable. I immediately stood up panicking not knowing where I am. But then I saw a guy who looked a little older than me with blonde hair. I was suspicious at first, because my sister always reminds not to talk to strangers. But for s stranger, he sure is cute.

"Oh, you're awake?" he said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"At my house, in the village, me and my sister found you and another girl passed out." I blinked a few times trying to process this into my head. The last thing I remember is that I was running then I started to get tired and then nothing.

"How long was I out?"

"Not too long, just about a day. I'm Danny, what's your name?"

"Jane… Hey, do you have any water?"

"Yeah," he said picking up a blue water bottle from a table in the corner and passing it to me and drank.

"Thanks you..., you know it's hard to find common courtesy these days." I said smiling a little.

"Don't worry about it, it's-" Danny would have said more but heard horses and slight arguing from outside. I even heard the dogs barking outside. Danny grabbed a crossbow and quickly ran to the commotion. I followed behind him. What is going on here?

**Back with Leslie**

I followed Charlie as she leading me to woods outside of the village. "Where are going?" I asked.

Just then my questioned answered as we arrived at a small little park or what use to be a park. Everything looked abandon and all over it was covered with outgrown plants and weeds.

Charlie walked over to a small little brick wall. She removed a brick and reveled a small secret compartment that held a lunch box with a 'Star Wars' design.

"Come here." She said as she walked up to this small little Ferris wheel. I haven't seen one of those in a long time. Anyway she sat in one of the seats and she gestured me to sit next to her.

When I sat down she opened the lunch box which contained postcards, and IPod, a rubic cube, and a few other things. Charlie showed me some of the postcards that she collected over the years since the blackout. But there was something that I don't get.

"Why are showing me this when I only just meet you." I asked.

"Because you and I have whole lot in common." she said

"You said that you have to look after you're sister, well I have to look after my brother."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's it like, outside in Chicago." Now I get it she's never been outside of the village before. Something tells me that she and I are going to be great friends.

**Back with Jane**

When Danny and I got outside I froze instantly at what I saw; captain Neville and his men Shit! Me and my sister have encountered this psychopath a couple of times during our journey.

The arguing came from a man and a woman, who I don't know but by the looks of it Captain Neville want the man.

Danny was pointing the crossbow at captain Neville. "You can't take him." He said bravely.

"No Danny, you don't want to mess with this guy." I whispered to him but he simply ignored me.

"Danny, stop." The man who was arguing said calmly.

"I suppose this is your boy." Neville stated more then asked. So that man was Danny's father.

"My dad he didn't do anything."

"Danny put it down." His father told him walking towards him.

"We don't want any trouble." Danny persisted. "Just go please."

Guns were up and captain Neville finally noticed me, fire lighting in his eyes. "Arrest her!"

"Don't you touch her! Put your guns down!" Danny kept yelling these things as everyone else started yelling and before anyone knew it a shot was fired and Danny's dad fell to the ground.

**Leslie and Charlie**

As we were talking about me and my sister, we both jumped at the sound of a gunshot. It even scared some birds in the trees. The gunshot sounded close. Charlie and I exchange looks fearing for the worst. My first thought was my sister and that she's in trouble. Oh shit!

**Back in the Village**

That gunshot set it off and everyone started fighting. I was honestly gonna join in and fight for it but we were surrounded. Plus I didn't have my bow and arrow on me. Great fists against swords and guns this'll be great. The dogs I managed to notice started attacking the soldiers and avoid being shot. I managed a swift kick to one of the men. My partner thunder, pounced at the guy and started biting on his legs and arms. That's gotta hurt.

Suddenly a gun got pointed behind my head and I immediately stopped what I was doing. Thunder growled and was ready to attack but I motioned him to shoo away because I didn't want him to get hurt.

Neville killed a good chunk of people with his gun. That filthy bastard! His men started to take Danny and me away. Danny sure put up a fight and I know I did as well. We were shackled together and thrown into the back of a wagon. My sisters gonna kill me for this. Or more likely kill them first.

* * *

**A/N- So tell me what you think, there will be separate parts in the story between Leslie and Jane. Bear with me on this story please and don't forget to R&R.**


End file.
